


Learning to live

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The club

It’s Saturday night and the club pulses around you. Bodies stand in every direction, and you never expected this to be where your relationship ends.

Dean, your fiancé, brought you to this club to do some research on the local club scene. Sam is at a different one a few miles away, and you lost Dean almost immediately after entering the flashing lights of pink and yellow. One shines brightly in your eye and you hit the floor, tripping over the abundance of used floorspace. A man helps you up and carries you to a side room to recover, or so you thought. The man seems kind, even offers you a glass of water, but he roofied it.

Drugged and surprisingly conscious, you have sex with this man. Luckily, Dean finds you. He kicks the man's ass and drags you, unhappily, to the Impala. It won't be until the motel room when Dean finally speaks to you again.

“Y/N, why. How could you put yourself in danger like that? You were almost killed! “ Dean explodes, watching you for any sign of being aloof. When you can't answer, Dean crosses his arms. “do you really think that man just wanted to help you out? Because if so, you're fucking mistaken. He could have had a knife. He could have stolen the one from your leg. Maybe the one in your pocket. He could have seriously hurt you. “

By the end of this, Dean has gained much of his composure back and is ready to converse calmly. “I'm sorry Dean. “ he scoffs back, “I tripped and fell to the floor, that guy seemed like he was just planning to help me up and into a quiet room. “

Dean ends the conversation and all is relatively calm until two weeks and a missed period later, you discover you're pregnant.

“that fucker came in you? God, I just want to kick his ass! “ Dean had at least stopped gaping at the small sick and closed his mouth, but still promptly hands the small stick to Sam in the backseat.

“y/n.” Sam starts, holding the stick and debating tossing it out the window. “is it possible that the child could be Dean's? You’re not exactly on a sexual hiatus. “

“we've never been without protection, so no. “ Dean insists, rolling his eyes at Sam's words. “that child is not mine. “

“what does this mean for us? “ Sam asks, knowing that he wouldn't mind the pregnancy ahead.

“we have to get rid of it. “ Dean answers as if it's the only logical option.

“we are not killing this child, Dean fucking winchester. If I have to raise it myself, I will. “ You answer firmly. Nothing is worth killing this child.

“then I guess it's decided. “ Dean answers at the same time Sam talks, “we can't do that Dean. “ and Dean ignores his brother so he can stare at you.

“I'm not going to force you to settle down with me. I'm not going to force you to act as this child's father. But I do expect you to visit when you're in town. Because I'll fight to keep this baby, but I won't fight to keep you. I'm ashamed that this ring didn’t promise me a passage on ‘baby born from rape’. “ You speak, with soft control and a menacing glare. “and don't you fucking dare think I'll still marry you if you can't accept these decisions. “ You open the door, grabbing your duffle from the back, and start hitchhiking. An angry Dean drives away. 


	2. Say it right, or not at all.

“Dean. I cannot believe you let her walk away. “ Sam broods in the backseat. He thinks Dean should turn back and plead for forgiveness. Or at least ask.

Beaten down, newly single, and walking down the shoulder of the highway; you break down. Leaning against a metal barrier, you cry. This baby was a surprise to all of you and Dean was being unreasonable. You couldn't get rid of it, it's your child. And besides, Sam was right. You didn't know whose baby it was. Dean or the ass from the club’s.

Walking for miles, mulling your options over in your head, you settle on a single decision; you refuse to live in the bunker. Not if Dean couldn't accept the baby. “who the fuck does he think he is? “ you yell out to the quiet.

“ma'am. I think you might be crazy. It's only you and I out here. “ an older woman speaks from her mailbox. “what seems to be the matter, honey? “

Apprehensive and tired, you approach her. “well, I just left a relationship. Literally, I got out of the car and he drove away. He didn't want me to keep my baby because it was likely conceived two weeks ago when I was drugged and raped. He wants me to abort the child, I want to keep it. “ You open up, telling her everything.

When she offers a place to stay, you graciously accept. “I’d love to stay, if you'll have me. But I need to make sure you're okay with something first.” You, having followed her to her front porch, take your weapons from your person and place them on the table. Three knives, two guns, and a pocketful of ammo later, you look at the woman expectantly.

“We have no problem with that here dear. “ she gives you a toothy smile, pulling a knife from the bow if her apron and a small pistol from her bra. You immediately feel safer.

“I really appreciate this ma'am. I didn't know where to go” you stop in stunned silence when you pass through the front door and into a devil’s trap. “hunters?” you look up at the woman in stunned silence.

She nods, “used to be. Some habits don’t die.”

“yeah. Of course. I get that. How did you live this long was my real question. Most of us don’t make it past 40.” You shrug, looking around. “sorry, you're just kinda living the dream. “

The next few days are filled with story telling, reminiscing over old hunts, and you actually enjoying yourself. The storm comes when an angry voicemail arrives in your inbox.   
“your name, I know you're somewhere around. You couldn't have gotten too far. Where the fuck are you? Call me back, we need to talk. “

Need to talk indeed, you think to yourself. But instead of calling him back, you call Sam.

“hey Sam, is Dean around? “ you ask timidly, knowing the likely answer.  
“no, he's not. Why? Where are you? “ you breathe a sigh of relief .   
“just. You're nicer than he is. Please, tell him that I'm safe with a pair of older and settled hunters. He doesn't want this baby, and I refuse to give it up. The couple is really nice to me and said I was welcome until I had somewhere to go. Don't worry about me, I'm safe. “ You know it won't make either of them feel better, but damn it, Dean screwed up. And he went too far this time. So you hang up and spend the next hour dodging Sam’s calls.

“your name, what was that about. You sounded angry. “ The older woman asks, having heard the sharpness of your tone.

“nothing, just, the man I broke up with its trying to find me. And he's not going to find me until he learns to say things right. He can't just expect me to go back hunting with this child. He still wants me to get rid of it, and I can’t do that. “ You sigh. “it might be different if I knew who's child it was, but if it's his. I can't kill our child. It's the only time a winchester is likely to reproduce. “

“then you need to find out. It's a timing thing, right?” you nod, “then go to a doctor and have them see how far along you are. Then you'll have your definite answer. “ The woman smiles, offering comfort. “and know, you're welcome here as long as you need. “

“thank you for your kindness. Which way is it into town? “ you ask, wanting to find a doctor quickly.

She gives you directions and the keys to a vehicle, wishing you the best. A few hours later you return with your answer. You decide to give Dean a call, hoping to get his voicemail. He picks up the phone.   
“your name, where are you. I've been looking…” He sounds worried this time, and relieved to hear from you. That's about to change.

“listen, Dean. It's yours. For sure. I'm sorry. I'm still keeping it. “ You cut him off, rushing through your news and hanging up.

Dean sits in stunned silence, he doesn't know how to react. When the child was someone else's it was a lot easier to give it up. He stares at the wall for minutes, hours maybe, unable to think. When Sam comes back with dinner, he almost drops it, knowing something is wrong.

“it's mine, Sam.” It’s all he can stutter out.

“I know. “ Sam answers. “she told me after her appointment. She wants in its life. “

“why would she want me in its life? I've already caused enough shit. I made her feel like she wouldn’t be allowed here. “ Dean shakes his head. “no. She's better off with those older hunters. At least she feels save with them. “

“I think what she needs is for you to be willing to accept the child. She loves you, but you made her feel like you couldn't love her anymore. You need to say something, and you need to say it right.” He sighs “you're right. She doesn't need you, but she wants you. And you are the only one who can fix it. “

Dean nods, “yeah. You’re right Sam . I guess I need to call her. And hope I don't get it wrong. “


End file.
